Las Estaciones de Nuestra Vida
by KingMochi13
Summary: Las estaciones pasan, cambian los arboles y el clima, pero, nuestro amor solo crece y crece.


Las hojas naranjas de los árboles caían lentamente sobre el campo de la Academia de Yuuei, anunciando el comienzo del otoño. Los niños hacían correr a sus padres de aqui para alla en busca de un disfraz para Halloween.

En aquel entonces, la distancia entre nosotros se había hecho un poco mas pequeña despues del festival deportivo, en donde, sacrificando tu lugar en las finales, y sacrificando varias partes de tu cuerpo, me hiciste entrar en razon sobre que el poder que pasaba por mi izquierda era mío y no de mi padre, que de él yo podía hacer lo que quisiese porque era parte de mi.

Pasamos por muchas cosas.

Nos enfrentamos a grandes villanos, ¿Recuerdas a Stain?, allí junto con Iida unimos fuerzas y trabajamos en equipo, quien lo diria, que nuestros poderes combinaban tan bien. Los tres acabamos muy mal, pero al tiempo nos dejaron ir del hospital, siendo tú el último, y aunque me hubiese gustado quedarme a tu lado, me tuve que ir.

Luego del Otoño, llega el Invierno, después la Primavera, y luego el Verano...y así van pasando las estaciones, y los meses.

Y tu cada vez te me hacias mas cercano.

A pesar de mi fría actitud tu me acercabas, con esa sonrisa que parecía tener el poder de iluminar lo que fuese, aun en el más oscuro lugar. Me sonreías, preguntabas por mi y mi estado de salud, para luego preguntar si quería acompañarte junto a tus amigos a algun lado. Había veces en que podía decir que si y otras que no, cuando no podía, siempre me decias que tomar alguna foto para mi o me comprarías algo.

No se cuantos llaveros de distintas cafeterías, supermercados y tiendas tengo gracias a ti, están todos guardados en una pequeña caja de metal que me aseguro de tener bien guardada. Hay unos cuantos llaveros que he colgado en mi mochila y en mi celular, aun recuerdo tu cara de emoción cuando lo notaste y me enseñaste los tuyos.

Me gustas.

En aquel verano, me di cuenta que me gustabas.

Que todo lo que hacías por mí aceleraba mi corazón y encendía mi izquierda de forma involuntariamente, ¿Sabes cuantos regaños me gane por parte de mi padre al incendiar accidentalmente la casa cuando pensaba en ti?, Muchos, pero no se comparan a las veces que me has hecho feliz, que me has hecho sonreír e incluso reír.

Todas las cosas malas se van de mi cabeza cuando te veo, cuando te das cuenta de mi y te das la vuelta para sonreirme.

En segundo año te invite a salir.

Y me dijiste que si.

Estaba muy emocionado, sentía mi cara arder y que en cualquier momento incendiaria el lugar, pero pude contenerme. Tu cara también ardía en rojo, te veías muy lindo, resaltaba tus pecas y ese dia pude contar unas diez en cada mejilla, con el nerviosismo que sueles tener cuando te ponen en una situación con la que no tienes familiaridad, me dijiste que dia estabas libre y a que hora, yo accedí a ir por ti.

Fuimos a muchas citas, usualmente íbamos a los lugares que te gustaban a ti, y a veces, forzabas a que fuésemos a un lugar que me gustase a mi, me daba vergüenza admitirlo porque a mi me gustan los lugares tranquilos como los parques, pero, cuando te lo confesé, sonreíste y dijiste.

"No importa si es un parque, si estoy contigo, entonces se que sera divertido!" Y sentí, como me enamoraba mas de ti.

En Otoño del segundo año te di mi primer beso.

Tenías la cara roja, había pasado de rosa, hasta un rojo tan oscuro como el de algunas hojas que caían de los árboles. Temblabas, estabas nervioso como yo, pero aun asi, me mostraste esa sonrisa que tanto amo mientras pasabas tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y soltaste.

"Te amo Shoto!" Y me besaste, ahora quién era el manojo de nervios era yo. Recuerdo que me tomaste una foto y te perseguí por el parque intentando hacer que la borraras mientras tú reías, tanto, que no notaste cuando una piedra se puso en tu camino y caíste, en vez de reír, me preocupe y corrí a tu lado, para luego ver que, a pesar de tu sucia cara y la evidente herida en tu frente, te seguias riendo. Y me volvi a enamorar de ti.

En la primavera de segundo año te invite a conocer a mi madre, al principio creí que te negarias, pero no lo hiciste, en cambio te emocionaste y me preguntaste que le podrias llevar. Al final, le compraste un hermoso ramo de flores que ella te acepto con una enorme sonrisa. Ustedes dos hablaron como si se conociesen de toda la vida, aun recuerdo lo nervioso y rojo que te pusiste cuando mi madre te pidió que me cuidases. Asentiste y le prometiste que siempre me cuidarias, que siempre estarías conmigo.

Y lo cumpliste, cuidaste de mi.

En verano de segundo año me obligaste a ir a la playa, yo no quería ir, la arena se te mete en todas partes y odiaba eso, nunca me gusto mucho la arena, pero tu insiste tanto, que no me pude negar. Fuimos con Uraraka e Iida y jugamos en el mar, para después dejar que nuestros cuerpos se secasen al sentarnos sobre nuestras toallas en la arena. Con una risa, Uraraka pregunto si podia hacer helados con mi quirk, confuso, respondi que si y todos rieron, hasta tu, mientras yo no entendía nada hasta que me pasaste un jugo y un palito de helado, luego de eso lo entendí y ya viendo que no podía negarme, les hice helados a todos.

En la vuelta a nuestros hogares te acomodaste en mi hombro y me sonreíste, me dijiste que me amabas y no pude evitar sonrojarme, sonriendote de vuelta, murmurando que también te amaba y a los pocos minutos, caíste dormido. Hay pude cometer mi venganza de aquel Otoño y te saque una foto. Hasta el dia de hoy es mi fondo de pantalla.

Otoño…, Invierno...Primavera y otra vez Verano…

Cada estación estabas a mi lado, en cada comienzo de una nueva estación salíamos a ver los árboles cambiar. Y mi amor por ti solo crecia mas y mas, al igual que tu amor por mi. ¿Cuántas veces te parabas frente a mi padre, y me jurabas amor eterno?, ¿Cuántas veces no tuve que curar las quemaduras en tu rostro?, y aun asi, seguias firme en tu posición, no dejarías que por ser el heredero de All Might y mi novio, mi padre te separase de mí y arruinar tu futuro.

¿Recuerdas cuando nos graduamos? A ti no te paraban de salir las lagrimas, y a tu madre tampoco. Cuando la conoci tambien lloro, aunque no tanto como lo hacía cuando te entregaban tu diploma y anunciaban que ya eras un héroe hecho y derecho. También lloraste cuando me entregaron el mio, y te abalanzaste sobre mi cuando la ceremonia terminó, ambos nos sonreímos, e hiciste algo que no creí que harías, me besaste, me besaste frente a todos, incluso frente a mi padre, quien tuvo que contener su ira ya que el resto de quienes nos miraron, aplaudieron y celebraron nuestra relación.

Nos hicimos heroes profesionales.

Te convertiste en el símbolo de la paz.

El héroe número uno. Mientras yo me abría paso para ser el número dos.

Y en vez de existe una enorme rivalidad entre ambos, solo había un gran amor, dos héroes que se amaban y trabajan en equipo cuando sus trabajos se encontraban.

¿Cuantas veces arriesgaste tu vida?, ¿A cuantos salvaste con tu sonrisa y poder? A muchos, tantos que no se pueden contar ni llegar a un número exacto. Y si, a eso le sumamos las veces en que tu me salvaste a mi, jamás terminaríamos de contar.

Te amo.

Más que nada en este mundo.

El tiempo pasa, las estaciones se repiten, pero nuestro amor sigue intacto.

Hoy, es un hermoso dia de primavera.

Tengo nervios, y suspiro mientras te espero en la capilla. Las luces de las cámaras fotográficas de los periodistas me molesta y me pone mas nervioso, pero hago lo posible por mantenerme firme. Dio una última vista alrededor, están todos nuestros amigos de la academia, nuestros familiares...y aunque parece imposible, mi padre tambien esta aqui, lleva con los brazos cruzados desde que entró y se sentó, pero para mi, es un acto de que por fin acepta lo que tenemos. También pasó mi vista por sobre el lugar vacío en donde se encuentran unas flores blancas, el lugar de All might, que en paz descanse, yace al lado de nuestro ex profesor Aizawa, quien milagrosamente no lleva su saco amarillo de dormir.

La música empieza y mi mirada se posa en la entrada, en donde tu apareces, con una enorme sonrisa, aunque también se te ve nervioso, pero al verme, te sonrojas y sonríes más. Cuando llegas, tomas mi mano y ries levemente.

¿Sabes? Ese día en que te propuse matrimonio, tambien te tome una foto. Esa es mi foto que llevo en la billetera.

Nuestros invitados se paran y comienza la ceremonia, yo suspiro intentando calmarme para recitar bien mis votos, y escuchó atento a los tuyos. Cuando la frase que más he añorado escuchar resuena en la capilla me acerco para besarte, pero inesperadamente, como siempre han sido la mayoría de nuestros besos, me abrazas el cuello con fuerza y me besas con emoción.

Izuku, mi esposo, mi amor y la persona que me sacó de un pozo del que creía que nunca saldría.

Sonrió, y correspondo a ese fugaz beso. Desde ahora, una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas comienza, y, no puedo estar más emocionado para vivir más Primaveras contigo, para reirme mas Otoños, para abrazarnos más Inviernos, para jugar más Veranos, y para amarte, para amarte por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Te amo, Izuku.


End file.
